Pile On Kai
by bardalicious
Summary: Just a funny little thing me and my friend keep messing around with about ReitaXKai. XD So yeah.


Authors note: I don't own GazettE, it'd be fun if I did though XD

story co-written by: My friend Jeska! 3 XD

Pairings: ReitaXKai, really the only one.

Pile on Kai!

Romance/Humor (Mostly humor)

Kai walked hastily down the corridors of Peace Smile company's building, as he if he was trying to avoid someone. Which-he was. Ever since they've been recieving random fanmail (well, more random than they usually got) Reita's been acting differently, especially towards him. Take this morning for example, Kai was making pancakes for breakfast when all of the sudden Reita pops up behind up yelling 'I WUV PANCAKES!'. Kai, of course thinking Reita wanted some, asked him if he'd like to have a few pieces. Reita just stared at him before replying 'I don't like your pancakes.'

This confused Kai a great deal, though he never understood Reita in the first place. He was acting this way, probably because some fan thought it be funny and wrote him. Reita would do anything to make Kai annoyed. 'Yes...' He thought to himself, 'That must be it.' He probably got it from a fan, or Uruha for that matter. He paused, why would Uru have to do with anything? He usually kept to his own business, unless he was the one teasing Kai. He usually just sat at the computer chatting or played his guitar on his free time. As a matter in fact, they all hung around their computers doing their own things and all at the same time. Kai never went on his because he was always too busy to.

Furrowing his brow in frustration, Kai was tempted to go ask them what they were doing. But he recalled the last time he had done that, Aoi had snapped at him and he didn't want that to happen again. He thought, he shouldn't care. It's their own business what they're doing and he should stay out. But he wondered if they were planning something and were leaving him out of it. That made him a little bit angry, but that soon subsided as he knew they would never do such a thing to him. He was, after all, the band leader. But he was really curious as to what was going on.

He thought for a bit, who was the least hotheaded? Aoi? No, he threw things when he was angry and after the live he was a bit moody so he knows he'd probably snap. Ruki was probably tired from singing, so he probably couldn't really talk anyways. He didn't want to go to Reita, because he was scared what would happen if he did. So there was no other choice than to go to Uruha, who was still happy off of the live. (He tends to notice Uru's the only one really smiling after a live) He walked down the hall further, turning a corner. To his dismay, he was met by Miyavi who was headed the other way.

"Oh...hey Miyavi." He said, trying to get past him. Unfortunately, Miyavi grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace, "Yes yes, Meev, hugs are nice, but will you let me go?"

"Wanna see my flying cows?!" Miyavi yelled in his ear, making Kai want to strangle him.

"Your...flying what?"

"My flying cows!" He repeated again, "They're so cool! My favorite is Bella, because...it's the only one who really does like me. The others just bite me where it counts..."

"It's probably the only living being that likes you."

Ignoring his comment, Meevs continued, "So Kai!" Clasping his hands together like a school girl, "Do you want to see them?!"

"No, not right now..." Kai rubbed his temple, 'This guy's insane...' "I'm going to see if I can talk to Uruha."

"Oh! Oh! Do you think Ruki would want to see my flying cows?!"

"Ruki doesn't even like to see your face." Kai didn't mean to sound so cold, but it was the truth. Everytime Miyavi turned the corner or something, Ruki would duck and hide.

"Ah, Kai! Why do you have to be so meeeeaaaan?!?!"

"I dunno, it's your problem." They sat there, staring at each other, "Okay...bye." With that said, Kai ran down the hall, away from Miyavi who was still babbling about how he was mean. He kept running, until he found himself on the ground with something ontop of him that felt like a boulder, he looked up to see Reita snuggling him, "REITA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY BODY!'' He yelled while trying to get the bassist off, "WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!

"I WUV YOU KAI!" Reita exlaimed, "YER SO FUN AND CUDDLY!"

"WHAT?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" Kai hit him over the head, still, he did not go off, "WHY ME ANYWAYS?! GO LOVE RUKI! I'M SURE HE'LL LOVE IT!"

"YOU'RE SO WARM AND CUDDLY! RUKI'S COLD AND DISTANT!"

"NO! NO! I'M COLD AND DISTANT! RUKI'S WARM AND CUDDLY!"

There was a pause, Reita stared at him, "How would you know that Kai-kun?" He smirked.

"AH! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEAS!!!! ARRRGH!" Kai was wailing his arms around, "GET OFF! I NEED TO TALK TO URU!!!! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"Oh! You wanna talk to Uru! In what sort of way?!"

"REITA YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT! I'M NOT GAY! I'M STRAIGHT! NOW GO LOVE RUKI!"

"But you already loved him."

"NO I DIDN'T! STOP TELLING LIES YOU LIAR!!!!"

Reita snuggled again, "I wuv you Kai."

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU NOW GO AWAY!"

In the distance, he saw Aoi and Uruha staring at them, while eating ice cream cones. He could see Aoi supressing his smile, oh how he wanted to murder him right then. But of course, Reita had to be ontop of him. Uruha was just smiling, though he couldn't tell cause he's always smiling.

"AOI! URUHA! GET HIM OFF ME NOW!"

"You didn't say please!" Uruha called out, still licking his ice cream cone.

"Okay fine...will you PLEASE get him off me!"

"No." Aoi said, smiling.

"DAMMIT AOI WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY NO?!"

"Cause it's fun."

"SAYING NO IS BAD!"

"So I should say yes to drugs?"

"NO!"

"YOU JUST SAID NO! I'M TELLING RUKI ON YOU!"

Kai wanted to murder him so bad, he gave him a death glare, "GET RUKI THEN! I DON'T CARE! JUST GET REITA OFF ME!"

"I dropped my ice cream." Uruha said, while staring at the ice cream he had dropped, "I miss it."

"URUHA! STOP STARING AT YOUR ICE CREAM!"

"I miss it though...it was my friend."

"YOU'RE SUCH A PSYCHO!!!!"

All of the sudden he heard snoring noises, he looked at Reita to find that he had fallen asleep on him, 'GREAT!' He thought, 'JUST GREAT!' He felt someone get ontop of them, he looked to see Uruha.

"URUHA GET OFF!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!"

"..."

Aoi got ontop as well, and fell asleep sucking his thumb, Uruha smiled widely at Kai, "YOU WANT YOUR PRESENT?!"

"MY BIRTHDAY ISN'T UNTIL OCTOBER 26th!!!!!!!"

"I like birthdays, do you like birthdays?"

"URUHA GET OFF!"

"I can't, Aoi's ontop of me."

"WELL PUSH HIM OFF!"

"No. That's not nice."

"SLEEPING ONTOP OF PEOPLE ISN'T NICE!" There was silence, "URUHA!" Still, no response, he saw that Uruha fell asleep too, "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

"Hi Kai. Why's everyone ontop of you?" He looked up to see Ruki standing over him, happily drinking some sort of drink.

"Blame. The. One. With. No. Nose."

"Okay then...have fun." With that said, Ruki started to walk down the hall.

"NO! RUKI! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

* * *

End Part one 


End file.
